


You Make The Bad Nights Better

by gabby227



Series: Stucky Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, soft dom steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: Bucky has nightmares. Steve does what he can to help.





	You Make The Bad Nights Better

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first published MCU fic. I've been really nervous about it but I'm just gonna jump right in. This is for my square O1 -- PWP for the Stucky Bingo, and my square B3 -- Teasing for the Bucky Barnes Bingo.
> 
> I also got this idea from [this](https://idea-garden.tumblr.com/post/180535852788/1160-haunted-by-my-dreams). It's not exactly the total prompt, but it's where I got the idea for it.
> 
> I want to thank the fantastic [QueenMaeve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaeve) for your suggestions and just generally make my rambles into a good writing.

Whenever Bucky woke up from a nightmare, he almost always woke Steve up with him.

The thing that often woke Steve wasn't the tossing and turning, or even the screams, cries, and whimpers that often left Bucky's lips. No, the thing that woke him up about eighty-five percent of the time was that Bucky was no longer in the bed with him.

Bucky still suffered from pretty terrible nightmares and night terrors. They could get especially bad, but Steve had long ago learned how to deal with them, even though he hated seeing Bucky go through it.

It was the middle of the night when Steve opened his eyes. It was still night; the moonlight shone through the window of their bedroom. After Steve blinked a couple of times, he felt over to the other side of the bed -- to _Bucky's_ side -- and it was not only empty, but had gone cold.

He checked the time on his phone before placing it on the nightstand. It was only two in the morning.

Sighing, Steve got up out of bed, clad in only a pair of dark blue boxer-briefs, and went out into the kitchen, where he knew Bucky would be. Bucky always made himself a cup of hot chocolate whenever he either had a nightmare or had trouble sleeping.

It was Winifred Barnes' own recipe, and Steve had been ecstatic for Bucky when he'd remembered it.

Bucky was standing at the kitchen counter, slumped over, resting his elbows on the countertop as he seemed to be staring into space. Steve went up behind his boyfriend, and he gently touched his right shoulder.

He nomally wouldn't have touched Bucky without speaking, but as soon as Steve shuffled into the kitchen, he could tell that Bucky knew he was there because of the way his body language changed. Steve also made double sure that he didn't touch Bucky's left side -- whenever Bucky had a nightmare bad enough to make himself get out of bed, it was usually HYDRA-related, and it was at times like that that Bucky was super-sensitive of his metal arm -- even if it _was_ the vibranium arm that Shuri and T'Challa had gifted him.

Steve leaned in and gave Bucky a kiss on the back of his shoulder before mumbling into his skin, "Everything okay, doll?"

Bucky just grunted instead of answering, which told Steve that there was more to this than _just_ a nightmare. That's when Steve cleared his throat, and Bucky took that as a cue to turn around and look at him.

Bucky worried about what the rest of the team would say about him if they found out he was still taking orders -- except now he was taking them from Steve. It had become clear during the beginning of their relationship that Bucky was absolute shit at taking care of himself after he'd been released from HYDRA, so sometimes he just needed someone to tell him what to do. Bucky cared deeply about Steve and felt crushed every time Steve looked at him cautiously, over-careful in his reminders for Bucky to eat, bathe, or sleep, but he just hadn't been able to care for his own well-being. Steve had despaired of how to help him, until something happened for the first time, during sex, that Steve called Bucky his _good little boy._ It awoken something in him. In both of them.

And that turned into Steve telling Bucky about things he should do, things that would make Steve happy. Things such as showering, eating proper meals, at least trying to sleep as much as a regular super-soldier should. And, for some reason, because it made Steve happy, it made Bucky want to do it.

So, when Steve cleared his throat, Bucky looked at him. When Bucky had first escaped the clutches of HYDRA, it had been so weird that he and his Stevie were now the same size, instead of the big difference they'd had in the forties. Bucky didn't exactly _remember_ the forties, but he had little visions and things that tended to bleed through his mind sometimes.

"You know I don't like it when you don't answer my questions," Steve said firmly. The one thing that Bucky hated, the one thing he wanted to avoid more than anything in the entire world, was disappointing Steve. He wanted to be someone that could make Steve happy, someone who could make Steve proud.

"And look me in the eyes, baby," Steve continued, and Bucky raised his eyes to look into Steve's crystal blue ones.

"Now, I'm gonna ask again," Steve said, more gently now, "and you know how much I hate repeating myself. Is everything okay?"

Bucky took a moment to think about it -- to _really_ think about it. He knew that whenever Steve asked him a question, he expected an honest answer. One of Steve's rules when they first started this thing was honesty and communication go both ways. Steve never lied to Bucky and expected Bucky to do the same. He had been _very_ clear when they talked about it.

"I had a nightmare," Bucky muttered, and then added, "even though I reckon you know that already."

Steve nodded. "I did," he confirmed, "but I wanted to hear you say it. Are you going to be okay?"

"I will," Bucky answered. "I'm always okay."

Steve nodded, seeming pleased with Bucky's answer. "Why don't we go back to bed, huh? Just cuddle."

"Sounds good, sir," Bucky answered, and that's when Steve grabbed his hand and led him back to their bed.

They lay in bed for a few moments before Steve gathered Bucky into his arms and then said, "Do you need anything from me, sweetheart? Anything you need, just tell me, and I'll make it happen."

"I just want to forget for a while," Bucky whispered. Steve's eyes watched his boyfriend's carefully as he nodded.

"I can do that. Lie on your back." Steve's tone was one of gentle command again.

The order sparked something throughout Bucky's body as he watched Steve closely. He licked his lips as he saw the concentration etched on his boyfriend's face.

Leaning down, Steve captured Bucky's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and gentle, and Bucky moaned into it, but as he started to wrap his arms around Steve's neck he broke the kiss.

"I didn't say this before, so this is my fault," Steve said, his eyes never leaving the stormy blue of Bucky's. "Put your hands on the headboard and don't move them, okay? You move, I stop."

Bucky nodded silently as he reached up to grab the posts of the headboard.

"I need to hear your voice, doll," Steve said, and Bucky knew an order when he heard one. "Tell me you understand."

"I understand, sir," Bucky whispered. Steve nodded at that, satisfied.

Once again, Steve leaned down and captured Bucky's lips in a kiss. Bucky moaned into it; Steve felt so good against his body, their bare chests rubbing together, and Bucky was loving every second of it; he could feel his cock twitching in interest.

After Steve broke the kiss, he took his time to kiss down Bucky's body. He kept on leaving licks and nips on Bucky's torso, and leaned up to take one nipple into his mouth before doing the same with the other one. He scraped the hardened bud over with his teeth before licking a stripe over it with his tongue, his eyes never leaving the blue/grey of Bucky's own.

When he tore his mouth away from Bucky's skin, he said, his voice low, "How does that feel, sweetheart? I want to hear how I make you feel."

"Feels good, sir," Bucky whimpered out. "So fucking good."

"I want you to keep your eyes on me, baby," Steve mentioned as he maneuvered his body so he could reach down and grab the waistband of Bucky's boxer-briefs.

"Yes, sir," Bucky mewled. "You feel so good."

He saw the smirk cover Steve's face as he leaned down, mouthing at Bucky's clothed cock. As Steve licked over Bucky's underwear, his eyes snapped up to look into Bucky's.

"How's it feel, baby?" Steve asked, cupping Bucky's balls. "How do I make you feel, sweetheart?"

"So good," Bucky whimpered. "Please, Stevie, I need more."

"You want more?" Steve asked, the smirk apparent on his face. "If you want more, baby, I wanna hear you beg."

Bucky knew that Steve was just teasing him, and he let out a groan as his head rolled back, but he made sure to keep his eyes on Steve's own.

"You gonna beg for me, baby?" Steve's voice was a low purr, and Bucky could feel himself get harder at the way Steve was talking to him. "C'mon, be a good boy and tell me what you want."

"I want you to use your mouth on me, sir, _please_ ," Bucky stressed. Hell, if Steve wanted him to beg, he was going to beg. "Please, please suck my cock, sir. I need to feel your mouth around me -- please give it to me. _Please_."

"Lift your hips for me, baby," Steve growled. "I need to get these boxers off you."

Bucky nodded and did as Steve asked.

Steve shifted his body on top of Bucky, and leaned down to mouth at Bucky's balls.

Without the fabric in the way, Bucky could properly feel Steve's mouth on his skin; it was so hot, so wet, so fucking good. When Steve moved to lick a stripe up Bucky's cock, leaning down to swirl his tongue around the tip that was already leaking pre-come, Bucky couldn't help but let out a whimper.

He took Bucky's cock into his mouth, going down all the way until he could feel Bucky's cock hit the back of his throat. When he swallowed around him, Bucky let out a groan and gripped the headboard even tighter.

"Please, Steve, sir, _please_ let me touch you," he begged out. "I want to feel your hair between my fingers, I need to feel your skin, sir, _please_."

Bucky knew how much Steve liked it when he begged, so he was going to do it as much as Steve wanted. As Steve sucked his cock, Bucky could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold it off.

That's when Steve removed his mouth from his lover's cock. He grabbed the base of Bucky's dick and squeezed, staving off his orgasm. That made a whine leave Bucky's lips.

That's when Steve started kissing back up Bucky's body again.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll let you come," Steve purred in Bucky's ear. "You can let go of the headboard, now, if you want. You can touch me."

"Thank you, sir," Bucky stuttered gracefully. He reached up and felt Steve's chest, playing with the hair that he had there until Steve leaned down and captured Bucky's lips with his own.

When Steve broke the kiss, he looked into Bucky's eyes -- Bucky loved it when Steve did that, it made him feel connected and like someone looked at him like a _person_ , which hadn't really happened in seventy years -- and said, "Do you want me to fuck you, baby? Do you want to feel my cock inside your ass?"

Bucky whimpered as he nodded.

"What'd I tell you before, sweet one?" Steve asked as he reached inside the nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. He took the time to discard his boxer-briefs, tossing them so they joined Bucky's on the floor. "You need to use your words."

"I want to feel your cock inside me, sir," Bucky's voice was husky and he was on the verge of begging again. "Please."

Steve grinned as he squeezed some lube on his hand, slicking up his fingers. Reaching down and running a finger over Bucky's hold, still hovering over his lover, their eyes not leaving one another's.

Steve opened him up slowly, first with one finger, and then two and then three, and it wasn't long before Bucky was begging Steve to get on with it. He needed to come, he needed to feel Steve inside of him, he needed to be fucked _hard_. He wasn't really sure of the words that were leaving his mouth, but Bucky knew that he was saying _something_. And it must've been something good, if he had to judge by the look on Steve's face, how his eyes were blown with lust.

"I want you to ride me, baby," Steve said, and Bucky nodded. As they rearranged themselves, Steve lay on his back and Bucky straddling his hips, slowly impaling himself on his lover's cock.

Once he was fully inside Bucky, Steve had to take a few deep breaths and concentrate on not coming right away. Bucky had always been so hot, so tight -- Steve wasn't sure if it was because of the serum or what, but Bucky was almost virgin-tight every single time they did this. It didn't matter if this was his first time today, or the twentieth; Bucky always felt so fucking good around him.

"C'mon, baby doll," Steve said, once Bucky had adjusted to his size. "I want to feel you ride me. Fuck yourself on my cock."

Whimpering, Bucky nodded as he did as instructed. As he rode Steve's cock relentlessly, Steve let out little praises. "Good boy," fell from his lips, and that just made Bucky want to ride Steve even harder, to please him even more. When Bucky's hand ventured down to stroke his cock, Steve slapped it away.

"You're coming on my cock or not at all," he said firmly, and the tone in his voice just made Bucky even harder. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Bucky whimpered.

"Good boy."

It wasn't long before Steve was thrusting his hips in time with Bucky's movement; he was so close, and he could tell that Bucky was, too. Bucky knew Steve's rule, though; he wasn't allowed to come, not until Steve gave him permission.

"Sir, I'm so close," Bucky whined, starting to beg. "I'm so close, I'm gonna come, please tell me it's okay, please say I can, I'm so fucking close..."

When Bucky's voice trailed off, Steve watched him closely before uttering the words Bucky was so desperate to hear. 

"Come," he said as he continued to thrust his hips. "Come for me right fucking now, Bucky."

Bucky let out a yell as he came hard, striping Steve's chest with white, and only a mere moment passed before Steve was coming inside Bucky as well.

His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest, and as Bucky started to recover from the amazing orgasm he just had, Steve rolled them over so Bucky was lying on his side. Steve started to get up, cock slipping out of Bucky's ass, when Bucky whined at the loss of heat.

"I'm just gonna go get a washcloth to clean us up with, baby. I'll be right back, I promise."

Bucky nodded and he must've dozed, because the next thing he knew Steve was cuddling up next to him, holding Bucky in his arms with Bucky's head on his chest. Bucky always laid on Steve's left, so he could hear Steve's heartbeat; when he heard Steve's heartbeat, it calmed him, it centered him, it reminded him that all of this was real.

"I love you so much, Buck," Steve whispered against Bucky's forehead as he laid a kiss on his skin. "And I always will. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [on tumblr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I take prompts.


End file.
